


Strip Tease

by 0anon0



Series: Stripping Percy! [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Public Nudity, Sensory Deprivation, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy needs money to pay for his tuition at New Rome College, or he will get kicked out of his course. What will he do to get the money?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the character; he belongs to his creator and owner.
> 
> Note: Percy is over 18 years of age.

Percy Jackson stood barefoot to the side of the stage, unable to stand still due to his nervousness. He didn't like what he was about to do, but he felt like he had no choice. Percy looked around the dingy space he was standing in, at the peeling paint, and the broken window that had been fixed with tape. It looked like the perfect hideout for a monster.

Percy knew, though, that he had to take the risk. He was standing next to the stage was because of the tuition at New Rome College. Percy was partway through a Bachelor of Marine Biology, and the benefit of being able to speak to most marine life meant he was doing well in classes for the first time in his life. However, he still hadn't paid his tuition for this year, and he only had two weeks left before his deadline. It wasn't that he didn't have any money at all, but he was still a bit short, and, considering he still had two years left to pay, any help would be useful. Percy was also hesitant to ask his mother to loan him money. While her marriage to his stepfather had made them financially stable, Percy knew that they weren't rich, and paying for his tuition would cut into the few comforts they could afford. After seeing he mother put up with Smelly Gabe, Percy was loath to spoil her second chance. After doing some research, Percy quickly found out that the quickest way to make a lot of money were more risqué.

So, one weekend, while Annabeth was visiting her family in San Francisco, Percy had taken the opportunity to go on his own trip – to Las Vegas. Sin City gave him the perfect opportunity to complete his plan.

A loud voice near his ear broke through his reverie. The manager had come up to speak with him.

"Alright, Percy?" he asked jovially, giving Percy a slap on the back. "Not too nervous?"

Percy stumbled forwards from the blow, then managed to pull himself upright again. The manager was a tall, broad-chested man, who didn't seem to know his own strength. Percy smiled weakly at him.

"I guess so", he replied. "I'm new at this, so I don't have much experience."

The manager looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I have an idea", he said. "I can blindfold you, and you can go on stage with one of the other performers." His eyes glittered as he warmed to the idea. "In fact, that may be even better."

Percy listened to the hubbub from behind the curtain for a moment, then nodded. The manager bustled away, called at the top of his voice. He returned after a minute, with a piece of fabric in one hand, and a pretty girl in the other. The manager shoved the fabric at Percy, then pointed at the girl.

"This is Lily", the manager said. "She will help you tonight."

Percy looked closer at Lily. She was a slightly shorter than him. Her wavy red hair rolled passed her shoulders, accentuating the ample cleavage that she showed. If it wasn't for the fact that Percy was taken, he would have fallen for her right there and then. As it was, Percy's face reddened, and he quickly looked away from Lily.

"Well", the manager said, giving Percy what he thought was a reassuring smile, but only made Percy more nervous, "you'd better start, then."

The manager shoved Percy in the direction of the stage, and the demigod stumbled into bright light. He looked off the stage to see a sea of faces gazing up at him. The room was smoky, so it was difficult to make out details, and the noise of the conversations from the crowded bar deafened him. A wolf whistle from the crowd alerted Percy that Lily had followed him onto the stage.

"Please have a warm welcome to Percy", Lily said in a warm voice that made everyone in the room fall silent. "It's his first time on stage tonight. I am Lily, and I'll be assisting him. Please give him a round of applause."

The tumult from the audience was nearly enough to make Percy bolt back to the wings. But Lily grabbed his arm, and spun him to face her.

"Relax", she said.

Instantly, the butterflies in Percy's stomach lessened.

"I can blindfold you, if you think it will help", she continued.

Percy nodded, unable to speak. Lily took a piece of material out from her cleavage, and showed it to the audience with a flourish. She then proceeded to tie it around Percy's head. The last thing Percy saw before he was shrouded in darkness was Lily's face, smiling at him.

The darkness seemed to help. Although Percy could still hear the murmur of the crowd, without seeing them, he could disassociate himself with what he was doing. It also helped that the blindfold smelt strongly of Lily's scent, a combination of roses and cinnamon that sometimes threatened to overpower Percy, but mostly made him feel more confident. Lily took Percy's hand in her own, and raises it in the air.

"Who wants to see more of Percy?" she shouted.

The reply from the crowd was a wall of sound that would have overwhelmed Percy if he wasn't holding on tightly to Lily's hand. The demigod stood apprehensively, unsure what to do. Then he felt a hand running up his chest. Percy let out an involuntary shiver at the touch. Lily loosened her hand from Percy's own, and brought it up to stroke his chest as well. One hand slipped beneath Percy's chest, the fingers pressing against his unnaturally hot chest. Slowly, Lily undid the buttons of Percy's shirt, waiting until the crowd yelled their approval before moving onto the next one. Soon, his shirt was open, and his chest was exposed to eager audience. With practiced ease, Lily slipped Percy's shirt off completely.

Percy could nearly feel the gaze of the gathered people watching him. Being blindfolded gave this event a surreal touch – it seemed at times that he was just hallucinating this whole show, and he was back in his dorm room, in the dark, with Annabeth's hands caressing his body. Just the thought of Annabeth made Percy's cock twitch. With a self-control that Percy didn't realise he had, he quashed these emotions. This was a job, and he was going to treat it as if it were one.

Lily moved to stand behind Percy, and pressed her body against his. Percy could feel the curves of her breasts pressing against his back. Her hands continued to explore his upper body, passing over each hard-won scar, and slowly working their way down his chest, inch by inch. The intensity of the crowd's attention was nearly palpable. They had fallen silent as Percy's shirt had fallen to the floor, but now a quiet hubbub had begun. Percy somehow knew that they were all still intently focused on the stage.

Suddenly, Lily's hand slipped into Percy's pants. His gasp of surprise was mirrored by a collective gasp from the crowd.

"You liked that", Lily remarked playfully, ambiguously referring to either Percy or the crowd.

She squeezed Percy's cock once, then removed her hand. Her hands went to a nipple each, tweaking them until they were erect.

"What do you want me to do next?" Lily asked the audience.

The reply was deafening, and Percy couldn't make anything out. Lily, however, seemed to have better hearing than him.

"Ok", she called out, and the crowd went silent again. "These are the two things that I heard most often. I'll give you the choice about which one I'll do next. I can either take off Percy's pants, or play our favourite game with him!"

The crowd began to yell again. This time, Percy could make out the words, "pants!" and "game!" yelled in many different voices.

"We're going to have a vocal vote", Lily said, projecting her voice over the crowd. "When I say an option, yell at the top of your voice. First – pants!"

The yell was loud enough to make Percy nervous. In the past, he'd only heard screams like that when an army of monsters were about to attack.

"Alright", Lily said, and the yelling vanishing. "Secondly – game!"

This scream was loud enough that Percy would have stepped backwards, had Lily not been standing behind him. It was obvious that he would be playing the game.

"Game it is, then", Lily agreed. "I'd like to welcome some special guests to the stage to help us out."

The crowd applauded as Lily disentangled herself from Percy, and stood next to him.

"For those who haven't seen the game played before", she explained, "this is how it works. Percy is going to touch a part of one of our guests' bodies. His job is to guess what it is. If he doesn't, then he gets punished later on. Let's start with the first challenge."

Lily lifted Percy's hand, and placed it on warm flesh. Someone from the crowd wolf-whistled. Percy felt around carefully. He could feel a round body part, that was a bit squishy. A bit of exploration helped Percy find a nipple.

"This is a boob", he pronounced, loudly enough so that the crowd could hear him.

The audience cheered, and the woman stepped away from Percy.

"Good work", Lily said encouragingly, a smile present in her tone. "Now, number two."

Lily guided Percy's hand again. He touched something that felt similar to the boob he had just felt. This time, though, Percy could feel hairs that he wouldn't expect on a female. What would feel like a boob on a male? Percy thought to himself. He mused for a moment, then came to an answer.

"It's a butt cheek, isn't it?" he asked.

Once again, the crowd applauded, and Percy gave himself a self-satisfied grin. His competitive spirit was getting the better of him.

The next challenge was harder. Lily placed Percy's hand on a flat part of skin, this slowly directed it downwards. For a bit, Percy didn't know what he was feeling; curves and ridges felt different from what he was used to them feeling when he had sight to help him. When he felt, though, a drop of moisture appearing from between two ridges, Percy had a good idea what he was touching. To confirm, and partially to have some fun, Percy slowly pressed a finger into the gap, and was rewarded by a gasp, then a moan from the woman he was touching. He pushed further in, then quickly pulled his finger out again.

"I'm quite sure this is a pussy", he said with a grin.

For a third time, the audience clapped uproariously. Lily then took Percy's hand for the final test. His hand closed upon a warm and hard tube of flesh. Percy recognised it immediately, though he'd only felt his own before. Quickly, he took his hand off the protruding member.

"That's a cock", he said softly.

Percy was quite sure that his face was going red. This wasn't helped by the crowd, who laughed at his nervous response.

"That's very good, Percy", Lily said in her best teacher's impression. "You definitely know how to recognise a cock."

The crowd laughed again, to Percy's embarrassment. Percy was about to comment, when Lily spoke again, this time to their audience.

"Speaking of cocks", she said, "who wants to see Percy's?"

The crowd erupted with applause and shouts; Percy got the overwhelming impressions that the answer was 'yes'. Lily ran her hands down Percy's chest again, then slipped them down to his belt. She unbuckled it, slid is off his pants, and, before Percy could protest, buckled it around his neck like a collar. To Percy, being blindfolded, the crowd's laugher seemed to come from all around him. He was distracted by Lily's hands, one caressing his body, as if in apology, while the other unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Slowly, Lily eased them down, and helped Percy step out of them, leaving him standing only clad in his boxer briefs. Percy tried to move his hands in front of him, protecting his privates from sight, but Lily gently, but firmly, prevented him from doing so. Instead, she placed her hand on Percy's cock, rubbing it until it began to harden.

"Do you like what you're seeing?" she asked the audience teasingly.

The crowd roared.

"Do you want to see more?" she continued.

The answering roar was an obvious answer.

"Percy is a bit nervous, this been his first time", she said, as Percy blushed at the double-entendre. "If you want to see more, let Percy know that he's appreciated here."

The crowd roared even louder than ever, but this time, the shouting coalesced into a rhythmic chant of Percy's name. As Lily had obviously planned, Percy relaxed a bit, relishing the attention that he was receiving. It also helped that he couldn't see the dozens of eyes that were ogling him. Percy felt tension that he hadn't even realised he was carrying fly away. Lily, sensing this changed, pulled the waistband of Percy's underwear away from the demigod's body. Percy knew that she had glanced inside from the lewd remark about the size of his cock she made to the audience. The crowd's chanting grew in intensity, as their collective lust grew. Lily released Percy's underwear, then spoke quietly to him alone.

"This is what we're going to do", she explained. "You'll get more tips if you make the crowd work for their entertainment. I'll help you turn away from the audience, then take off your briefs. That way, the crowd will get an eyeful of your ass, but will have to try harder to see your cock. Are you following me?" When Percy nodded, Lily continued. "Ok. Let's do it."

Percy turned away from the audience, giving a sly, unseen smile as Lily addressed the audience.

"Percy's a bit too shy tonight" she said.

The audience howled in protest, but Lily was unrepentant.

"Our performers are the most important people here", she said over the hubbub.

Then, without warning either the audience, or Percy, she gripped the seat of Percy's underwear, and pulled out. To Percy's shock, the back half of his briefs were ripped out. Instinctively, he reached back, feeling hole where his ass was exposed to the crowd. Lily must be really strong, he mused to himself, as Lily swatted his hands away, then playfully smacked his ass. Percy let out an exaggerated howl, playing along with Lily's game. The rowdy crowd lapped up this performance. Lily grabbed the waistband of his underwear, and pulled, leaving Percy fully nude. The volume of the crowd increased, as they begged for Percy to turn around. Instead, Lily walked up behind him, and, after squeezing his ass, reached around him. The feeling of her cool hand on his cock made it jump in her hand. Percy's cock had been mostly hard previously, but now, it reached its full length. Percy stood facing away from the crowd, with Lily slowly jerking his cock, and giving the crowd a run down of what was happening. Percy arched his back as arousal spread throughout his body, and swamped his mind.

Lily held onto Percy's cock, and as waves of arousal crashed down over his body, led him around the stage, giving the crowd their first view of his naked body. A roar erupted from in front of the stage. Lily left Percy standing in the middle of the stage, precum dripping from his cock, his baffled mind taking in what was happening. Since he was blindfolded, Percy couldn't even tell if he was facing the crowd, or not. For a short space of time, he had been completely consumed by the hand on his cock; the lack of sight had seemed to make the feeling even more intense. When Lily let go of his cock, Percy felt himself come back into his own mind. The roar of the crowd rushed into his ears, and he remembered where he was for the first time in minutes. He realised that Lily was speaking.

"Once again", she was saying, "I present Percy to you! Look at him in his total glory! I hope that he's met your expectations as he's met mine."

The chaotic wall of sound from the audience took on a more ordered chant again, this time not Percy's name, but one word – cum. Lily's hand touched Percy's cock again, and he immediately forgot the shouting crowd. All that existed for him was the hand on his cock. Lily took her time, slowly sliding her hand up and down Percy's cock, before speeding up as Percy got close to his climax. Finally, Percy came, his cock spasming in Lily's hand until Percy was drained.

Percy couldn't recall how he got off the stage. After the blindfold was removed, Percy was assaulted by so many colours and lights. Still riding on the high of his climax, Percy only really came to as he was sitting in a small change room, dressed in the clothes he had been wearing, except for his underwear, which were beyond repair. The manager stood in front of him, and passed him a white envelope filled with banknote. Percy quickly counted them, then looked up at the manager.

"This is more money than we agreed to", he said, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

The manager smiled at Percy.

"The rest is all from tips", he chortled. "You were one of the most popular performances we've had in a while. If you ever need money again, we will be more than happy to help you."

Percy shook the manager's hand, and walked out into the warm Nevadan night, happy that, at least for the next few months, he wouldn't have to worry about paying his tuition fees.


End file.
